The long-term objective of this proposal is to develop an organizational and scientific infrastructure necessary to establish the regional Craniofacial Pain Research Center for Discovery (CPRCD). The CPRCD Administrative Core Planning Committee has analyzed clinical needs as well as institutional and regional scientific strengths. A multidisciplinary organizational concept has been drafted to guide planning and development, with an emphasis on analysis of the state-of- the-art in craniofacial pain in its broadest context, from molecules to the delivery of care. An Administrative Core Planning Committee will integrate the activities of a Basic Science Core Planning Committee, a Clinical Sciences Core Planning Committee, a Technology Transfer Core Planning Committee and a Health Service Delivery Core Planning Committee. To continue to plan and develop the Center for Discovery, we will: l) develop a comprehensive mission statement; 2) prepare a careful analysis of clinical needs, the state-of-the art, and our regional resources; 3) analyze organizations that catalyze the process of discovery; 4) implement an organizational paradigm entirely dedicated to the mission and the process of discovery; 5) install infrastructure, communication, and computer resources for regional multidisciplinary collaboration; 6) recruit selected scientists, clinicians and administrators, and support personnel; and 8) collaboratively develop goals and objectives and a comprehensive multidisciplinary research plan for the next grant phase. The CPRCD will emerge from this strategy for planning and development. The organization will be poised to understand the biology of craniofacial pain in the context of patients and caregivers, identify issues, discover new solutions and assess the impacts of the discoveries on pain patients and on society. Regional collaborations have been set up with renowned scientists at the Mayo Clinic, University of Wisconsin (Madison), University of Iowa (Iowa City) and University of Washington (Seattle). Several health maintenance organizations will collaborate with the center including the Group Health Foundation, Inc. which has a comprehensive data base and access to 700,000 members. Collaborations and support have been offered by the University of Minnesota Office of Research and Technology Transfer, Minnesota Project Innovation, Inc. and Medical Alley, Inc. for the transfer of technology. Collaborations have been set up with the University of Minnesota Institute for Health Services Research and other Institutes and Centers in the University of Minnesota Academic Health Center.